Carella
by lizfav
Summary: Elsa leaves Anna in charge while she visits her ice palace. While she's away, Anna discovers that she has powers of her own. Carella is a strange new girl who meets Anna and explains that she and Elsa belong to a race called Seni and offers to train Anna to control her powers.
1. Chapter 1

A black cat stood before Anna's castle. Elsa had left the kingdom and returned to her ice palace on the North Mountain, leaving Anna in charge of the kingdom. But Anna had spent most of her time in the castle. The cat walked through the gates and jumped onto a window sill and jumped from balcony to balcony until she reached Anna's bedroom window. She pawed at the closed window and Anna left her in.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Anna asked the cat. The cat cocked her head as a sign of comprehension about Anna's emotion. "Should I go to see Elsa? She would be able to help me." Anna stood up and paced the room.

"But I would place Elsa in danger if I saw her. I have to stay here. You seem intelligent. Can you get Kristoff?" the cat strangely nodded and leapt out the window. She returned a bit later with Kristoff.

"Is everything alright?" Kristoff said.

"Not really," Anna sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I think I'm becoming like Elsa," Anna said.

"How?" Kristoff said. "What do you mean?" Anna twirled around. A circle of flames erupted around her. Suddenly, they disappeared.

"That's how," Anna said. The black cat's eyes widened.

"I knew there was something off about you!" a voice exclaimed. It was coming from the cat. Both Kristoff and Anna stumbled backwards. The cat spun in a circle and after a full rotation, a girl stood there.

She looked about Anna's age and had long black hair tied in a single braid.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded.

"My name is Carella," the cat-girl said. "And you and Elsa are like me. We are part of a race called Seni. There aren't many of us, but we exist. We each have original abilities."

"What's your ability?" Kristoff asked.

"All of them. I come from a line of Seni royalty. So if there were more Seni, I would be Seni princess. I have fire, ice, life, death, and so on," Carella explained.

"Death?" Anna repeated. Carella nodded.

"I don't use it very much," Carella assured. "But your power would explain the searing heat outside. I can help you control it. And training with me would be more effective than learning how Elsa did. Would you like me to train you?" Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. Slowly, Anna nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I think that would be best."


	2. Chapter 2

"Channel your thoughts and energy. You'll likely feel sorry for the leaf, but remain calm. Singe this leaf," Carella instructed, holding up a small leaf. Anna did as she was told, and almost immediately she felt a deep pity for the leaf inside her. She focused on the leaf and ignored all of her emotions. The leaf burst into flames, and she accidentally burnt Carella's hand.

"Whoops, sorry," Anna apologized sheepishly.

"You're ignoring all your emotions. Don't. They can help you. Just ignore the emotions that hold you back. Try again," Carella rubbed her hand.

"But, there's no leaf anymore." Carella held up her hand to the crumbling leaf and closed her eyes. The leaf was gradually turning green again and was just as it was before. "Imagine it with black marks, how the finished product will look."

Anna tried again. Knowing that the plant can be revived, the pity was replaced with a growing excitement. She outstretched her hands towards the leaf and black marks appeared. It was singed. She did it!

"Good job!" Carella praised. She waved her hands and a campfire appeared. "Cool it. Lower its temperature."

Anna did what she did before, but this time, she imagined it cooling her off. Carella leaned towards it. It was cold for a second, but heated up again.

"Very good. I think that'll be all for today," her tutor said.

"How'd it go?" Kristoff asked afterwards.

"Great. When Elsa comes back, she's going to be surprised," Anna answered. Just then, the door opened.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

"Elsa!" Anna ran over to her sister and hugged her. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Carella and cat form rubbed against Elsa's legs.

"Who's this?"

"Carella. But she has some things to explain to you."

"Huh?" Carella turned human and Elsa nearly fell over.

"Hi," Carella said. "You and Anna are Seni, which means you have special powers, like me. I have all the powers since I come from a line of Seni royalty."

"Wait," Elsa said. "Anna is a Seni?"

"I have heat powers," Anna explained. "Carella has been helping me. Wanna see?" Carella held up a leaf for Anna to burn.

"_That's _why it's so hot outside. Allow me." Elsa outstretched her arms and the kingdom was immediately cooled. Carella looked around and hid under a table.

"He's back!" she hissed. "Hide!"

Elsa and Anna exchanged confused looks. Who was he?


End file.
